List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph
Focused around video game characters, Wreck-It Ralph features numerous video game characters from multiple publishing companies alongside the film's cast of original characters, much like the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Disney * Tiny the T-Rex from Meet the Robinsons (Appearing as a Generic video game Dinosaur in Game Central Station, heavily resembling Sauron from Primal Rage) * Maximus from Tangled * Mickey Mouse on a Double U Dee's (WD's) billboard located behind Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center. *One of the game portals in Game Central Station reads "TRON". *Bolt on a "lost dog" flyer in Pac-Man. Disney Interactive Studios * Sora from Kingdom Hearts (In the Tapper scene, you can see an 8-Bit version of him in his Kingdom Hearts ''attire at the bottom-left corner of Tapper.) LucasFilms * A ''Star Wars Arcade game can be seen in the wide view of Litwak's Arcade. Nintendo * Bowser (King Koopa) from Super Mario Bros. * A Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros. * Princess Daisy from Super Mario Bros. * Princess Peach from Super Mario Bros. * Ducks from Duck Hunt (as obstacles in Fix-it Felix Jr.) * An NES controller as the vault to Sugar Rush's CPU room. * (debatable): Various turtle characters resembling Koopa Troopas (depicted here as resembling their in-game sprites rather than their official artwork). * (debatable): Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda (Note: Mario and Luigi, the protagonists of Super Mario Bros. ''were intended to have appeared in the film, voiced by Charles Martinet. However, the producers couldn't find a place to work them into the story, that felt right for their significance, along with paying a hefty licensing fee. However, Mario is mentioned by Fix-It Felix in the film.) Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog from ''Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog (Picture on a wall in Tapper's Bar.) * Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) from Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the fighters alongside some other Sonic characters; her younger self from Sonic CD is used) * Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the fighters) * Bean the Dynamite from Sonic the Hedgehog (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the fighters) * Bark the Polar Bear from Sonic the Hedgehog (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the fighters) * Fang the Sniper from Sonic the Hedgehog (on the arcade cabinet of Sonic the fighters) * Neff from Altered Beast * Cyril the Zombie from House of the Dead * Saw-Hand Cyborg from Cyborg Justice * (debatable): Mishaela from Shining Force * (debatable): Hornet from Daytona USA Capcom * M. Bison (Vega) from Street Fighter II * Zangief from Street Fighter II * Chun-Li from Street Fighter II * Cammy from Super Street Fighter II * Ken from Street Fighter * Ryu from Street Fighter * Blanka from Street Fighter II * Beholder from Eye of the Beholder * The car-breaking bonus stage round from Street Fighter II (Note: Dr. Wily from Mega Man was originally set to make an appearance in the Bad-Anon villains support group as shown in an early render image. However he was cut in the final version of the film and replaced with Smoke from Mortal Kombat.) Midway * Kano from Mortal Kombat ''(aka "Cyborg") * (debatable): Smoke from ''Mortal Kombat * Paperboy from Paperboy * Bartender from Tapper * (debatable): Satan from Satan's Hollow, (referred as "Satine") Namco Bandai * Clyde from Pac-Man * Pac-Man from Pac-Man ''(depicted here as resembling his in-game sprite rather than his official Namco artwork) * Inky Ghost Monster from ''Pac-Man * Blinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Pinky Ghost Monster from Pac-Man * Taizo from Dig Dug * A Pooka from Dig Dug * A Fygar from Dig Dug * Ms. Pac-Man from Ms. Pac-Man (appears on a restroom sign when Ralph is exiting the labyrinth.) Gottlieb * Q*bert from Q*bert * Coily from Q*bert * Slick from Q*bert * Sam from Q*bert * Ugg from Q*bert Konami * Frogger from Frogger * Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution * Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (on the arcade cabinet of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles during the opening time-lapse shot) * An Exclamation point (!) from Metal Gear Atari * Paddle 1 and Paddle 2 from Pong * A racer from RoadBlasters Taito * An Alien Invader from Space Invaders (on a picture) * The Qix from Qix Data East * Peter Pepper from BurgerTime Williams Electronics * Knight and Ostrich from Joust Blizzard North * (debatable): Diablo from Diablo (referred as "Satine") Other *Beard Papa the Japanese cream-puff store brand mascot (as the Sugar Rush candy-kart factory security guard, voiced by John DiMaggio) *Skrillex as the DJ at the Fix-it Felix Jr. ''30th anniversary party. *In the scene where Sargent Calhoun and Fix-It Felix are in ''Sugar Rush, they land themselves in a river of Nesquik Sand, made entirely of over-concentrated Nestle Nesquik. **In the same scene, they must pull themselves out using Laffy Taffy. *In one of the scenes that takes place in Litwak's Arcade and Family Fun Center near the beginning of the film, a soda with a cup that reads Subway is shown on-screen on an arcade game. *Peter Pan from Peter Pan (one of the Nicelanders is dressed as him at Fix-it Felix Jr. ''30th anniversary party.) Mentions and Allusions * Mario from ''Super Mario Bros. (by Felix at the Party) * Lara Croft from Tomb Raider (Used by Wreck-It Ralph as a false name when trying to get past Surge Protector.) * GLaDOS from Portal (Used as a nickname by Vanellope to Ralph referring to "stepping out of his comfort zone. Incorrectly pronounced as "Gladys.") * Aerith from Final Fantasy VII (Referenced and written in graffiti as Aerith Lives on a subway wall in Game Central Station.) * Sheng Long from the Street Fighter series (his name appears as a graffiti at the portal leading to Sugar Rush). * Leeroy Jenkins (Shown as graffiti on the Terminal Wall of "Jenkins") *A caricature of Director Rich Moore (seen behind Ralph in Tapper's). (Note: The GLaDOS reference has been debated, but Valve has acknowledged and confirmed the reference.) Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Character groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Lists Category:Characters in video games